<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drop of Orange by gothiccheezit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281179">A Drop of Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit'>gothiccheezit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting with your soulmate takes you by surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drop of Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For so many years, the world was gray and purple. You'd lost all hope of finding your soulmate. The computer font imprinted on your skin had stayed pale and white, a stark contrast to your platonic words, which were the only colour you could see. "Howdy doo, chickapoo?" was written on your upper forearm in dark pink, curly letters. These words were the first words that your platonic soulmate had ever said to you, after years of being friends. You had just recently received your cochlear implant, and they were excited for you to be able to hear them.</p><p>Of course, you still signed whenever you spoke. Old habits, you supposed.</p><p>And yet still, the only colours you could see in the world were purple and pink, and the rest of your world was full of dull shades of gray.</p><p>You had been going through life with just your pinks, purples, and grays for so long, when the monsters breached the surface, you hadn't given much thought to them. If you hadn't met your soulmate yet, chances are you never would.</p><p>And then, one day, you saw orange for the first time. It was faint, meaning you had only seen them in passing, but it was there. You looked around the square to see who had brought about your sudden sight, and then you saw him.</p><p>He was tall, only just below seven feet. His head was a skull, and his jacket orange. The longer you looked at him and the closer you came to him, the brighter the orange became, and the more colour bled into your world. This skeleton monster had brought colour to your world, and he was beautiful.</p><p>"i never thought purple would be this nice."</p><p>The prickling sensation on your arm let you know that the right person had said your words.</p><p>"I never thought I'd see colour."</p><p>And then you touched, and the colours became brighter still, and you knew, in that moment, that orange was your favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>